swgfandomcom-20200215-history
You want to be a Commando, eh?
Commando Basics Alright, let me start off with the basics. First and foremost, we can be ranged tankers or ranged damage dealers. But one of the most crucial things I have found in the Commando is BLOCK VALUE. Commandos are intended for blocking, rather than dodging, evading, parry, etc. BLOCK CHANCE increases the chance you'll be able to block something, where BLOCK VALUE increases the amount of damage reduced. Now, since we don't exactly have a great amount of constitution like Jedi in some heroic instances, it would be wise to stack some Constitution. Furthermore, since Commando is really the only profession that isn't picky about armor types, you can wear any armor. Assault, Recon, Battle--it's all a personal choice. But the Battle armor is recommended, primus layered (6600 Kin 6600 En 5400). It is the best armor for a commando, because you can grab a 1500 kinetic 1500 energy entertainer buff or a buff with 2250 energy, 2250 kinetic, 7% glancing blow, 6% second chance, precision, luck and constitution. It depends on what you will be doing and what suit you're wearing. The armor caps on 10 kinetic and 10k energy, but running with 11k+ on both won't hurt. It has been discussed several times, and confirmed by several class senators, that running with more than 10k is a waste. Also, don't forget that commandos have 1k innate armor to both kinetic and energy. A nice little thing to get for your armor is skill enhancing attachments (SEAs), also called 35s. If you're going for a block suit it's recommended that you stack precision, strength and constitution OR precision, constitution, and agility for the Basic Armor Attachments. For the exotic attachments critical hit reduction, healing potency, heavy weapon damage. If you're going for a DPS (damage per second) PvP/PvE, it's recommended that you stack Constitution, Precision, Luck a chance to deal a critical. For the exotic attachments, devastation, heavy weapon damage, heavy weapon critical. If you are in the beginning, and you have no money for devastation, mods you can switch them for PvP critical. This will help you a lot to understand how and what the benefits are from the stats. http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=265090 http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=769783 Post updated in 2011 by Euth Chilastra Rebel Secret Service guild << not taking credit away from the original poster but just adding to the mix as it was outdated PvE and PvP? A lot of players have a template and some equipment stacked specifically for duels. However this doesn't always ensure that you can survive in actual PvP or PvE also PVE and PvP are two aspects to keep in mind. PvE is focused on knocking down NPCs, where PvP is killing other players. Basically, if you have a template and equipment that allows you to solo the Death Watch Bunker and knock out the Overlord, that just means you can tank a bunch of NPCs. Where with PvP, you'll have a real hard time just trying to tank a Dark Side Jedi What does help in PvE though, is stacking Glancing Blow Increase. This'll greatly decrease damage done to you per tick. Also, I'd recommend the Juggernault Heroic Jewelry set That helps with the Riddle Armor cooldown, and offers some extra Strength and Constitution ( if you are going for pvp ) ( player versus player ) or if you just want to be a damage dealer and kill your opponents before they kill you and step away from the responsibility of being a tank, Or the Frontmans set if you are going for pve ( player versus environment ) and want to assume that responsibility as the tank or if you want to focus in being a Brick Wall in pvp Post updated in 2011 by Euth chilastra Rebel Secret Service guild << not taking credit away from the original poster but just adding to the mix as it was outdated DO NOT listen to this fool. frontman and tanking works great in pvp. Your dots will eat them alive all while no one can bring you down. Wait...Glancing Blow? What the heck is that? Yeah, I've heard a few people say that Jedi are supposed to stack Glancing Blow for PvE. Well, sorry Mr. Saltine, but we all can. This thing really helps when stacked with BV and BC. Glancing Blow dramatically decreases damage dealt to you in combat whenever you see the flytext. Think of Glancing Blows as disposable one use Stand Fasts that you have in an unlimited supply and only occurs every so often/very often. (Depending on how much you stacked) Back up, what about Power Ups? I was getting to that, be patient =P Usually I go with Heavy Weapon Damage to increase the damage output ( pvp ), but for PvE it would be a good idea to stack Glancing Blow Increase, which will usually help you tank gold elites as Krayts, ( you can also use the same power ups you have on ur exotics slots as its recommended ) Post updated in 2011 by Euth chilastra Rebel Secret Service guild << not taking credit away from the original poster but just adding to the mix as it was outdated Templates / and weapons this is recommended for frontman set using Block suit PVE ( player versus environment ) Tanking or Brick wall in PVP you will be probably the last to die but your damage output is severely reduced ( perc cons streng or cons perc agi ) Frontmans pve / pvp tank spec this is recommended for Juggernault set using DPS PVP PVE ( damage per second ) ( player versus player) ( player versus environment ) where u can just sit back let someone else tank and you just do damage recommended to take down those targets fast (cons perc luck or cons perc agi) Juggernault pvp pve dps spec here you have and i hope it helps this is a new spec to use with juggernault dps pvp Haters Haters Gonna Hate On the weapons thing its advised if you are going to Tank dungeons ( pve ) specially Exar Kun to have all elements heat / cold / electric / acid as they will be required If ur just going to be dps and let someone else do the tankings acid, fire OR cold, fire will be a nice combo to have as u can switch weapons in combat and apply different stacks of dots to your target For pvp ( player versus player ) a lava cannon ( En Heat ) Or a CR-1 ( Kin Cold ) OR the descontructable heavy weapon from GCW tokens ( Kin Heat ) that you buy on your faction recruiter OR a Rocket Launcher ( Kin Heat ) if you are on a low budget the GCW HW or the Rocket laucher is advised All of the weapons above crafted with an exceptional core are really good The Top Dps weapon atm is the CR-1 ( obtainable from battefield tokens ) sitting on 1418 cap or even above after being recrafted ( depends on how lucky the crafter gets at the end ) Post Updated in 2011 by Euth chilastra Rebel Secret Service guild << not taking credit away from the original poster but just adding to the mix you can still read all the original post if you want just scroll down ---- / / ------------------------------------------------------------- Ok, for the Commando side of the template, get Powered Armor, Pinpoint Shielding, Deflective Armor, Stand Fast, Improved Stand Fast, Riddle Armor, put ONE point into Improved Riddle Armor, Stim Armor, and DOT Absorption. For the Assault side, get Enhanced Precision, Enhanced Constitution, the full Position Secured line, Focused Beam, Tibanna Gas, Lethal Beam, and Enhanced Fuel Canisters. The beauty of Lethal Beam with its nifty little enhancment is that you can lay down DOTs rapidly with a Rocket Launcher or something like it, almost as quickly as a flamer. Powered Armor and Pinpoint Shielding you may notice increases your protections, while Deflective Armor decreases the damage dealt to you. You may've noticed the innate ability called AOE Resistance. If you do the calculations on paper, this ability doesn't really increase your chance to fully resist an AOE attack. So don't bother with it. Stand Fast dramatically decreases the amount of damage dealt to you, and is further decreased with the usage of Improved Stand Fast, which also decreases the amount of time it takes for Stand Fast to 'cool down'. Also, although if you're dueling and you are losing in the duel, take great pains to avoid using Stand Fast, because it does really irritate people. I'm not just saying this on behalf of those folks, but also because I know what it's like when you can't do much damage but receive a Punishing Blow's amount. Riddle Armor decreases your enemy's armor by 500 points. Since it stacks 5 times, do 5 x 500 and you get 2500. At that point, it won't really matter what armor type your foe is wearing, because it'll be reduced to nothing. Improved Riddle Armor reduces the amount of time it takes for the ability to cool down. Stim Armor does't actually make your armor heal you. It's more of a Commando variant of the Medic's HoT over time. Since it is our only other heal, it is worth taking. DOT Absorption reduces DOT damage dealt to you. This is especially helpful when facing another Commando, since all Commandos have the ability to lay down DOTs whenever they so please. The Position Secured line...this greatly helps you at the cost of being stuck for a wbile. However, you get 200 extra Precision and Strength, while at the same time getting increased armor, Devastation chances, and critical hit defense, and an increased chance to lay down a critical hit. Focused Beam is like Focused Fire only it's for Heavy Weapons. Tibanna Gas increase the innate damage output for ALL Heavy Weapons. Lethal Beam is much the same as Focused Fire except it drains not just your enemy's health, but his action too. When added with Enhanced Fuel Canisters, you not only increase your drain amount, but also your innate ability to lay down a DOT. *UPDATE* I changed the guide after someone pointed out a few tips that enabled a Tanker/Damage Dealer template/equipment. And that very special thanks goes to Orvan'. Just a heads up, this is a MULTIROLE template. It is capable in both Damage Dealing and Tanking. I've yet to try and do the whole DWB by myself with this template, so I'll get to that sometime hopefully. *NOTE* Most Commandos like to stack Strength to increase Block Chance and Block Value. This doesn't always bode well for them. A good strategy is to stack Precision as said above. Why? Because Commandos are naturally high in defense while low in damage output. Precision increases damage and the chance to achieve a critical hit, and a chance to strike through your opponent's armor, which will drastically increase the damage dealt to him. Notes This is my first guide, and I am still working on TestCenter to find critical flaws. My Commando's Name is TK-CLXXIV, my Officer is TK-CXXIV, and my Bounty Hunter is GK-CXXV. Keep in mind these are my toons on TestCenter. If you have any questions about these templates, or would like to further improve this guide, contact me on one of my in game avatars. This guide is fairly new, and there is always room for improvement. Special Thanks Special Thanks go to Sithlicher, Jellly, Op-woce, Orvan' and Griedo for their outstanding help in the creation of this guide, all of whom are fellow testers on TestCenter. Category:Commando Category:Guides